Romeo and Juliet NCIS style
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 20. Guess what the NCIS special agents have to do to improve public relations? Tiva


This is for my loyal NCIS readers, sorry for all the Harry Potter fictions!

This story just came into my head one day in English, whilst reading Romeo and Juliet.

---

Sunday lunchtime

"Tony. It's not that hard, people do it all the time," McGee argued, he was so frustrated with Tony and his attitude.

"That's easy for you to say, you only have twelve lines," Tony shouted at McGee.

"Enough both of you, I know nobody is happy about this including me but Tony, you have to pull your weight," Gibbs instructed.

"That's what I was trying to say," McGee agreed.

"Now Tony, tonight you're to stay here after work with Ziva and you're not to leave till you know your lines," Gibbs instructed using his authority.

"Boss," Tony whined, "it's the last day of the weekend and we all need rest before tomorrow."

"Rest won't help you remember your lines DiNozzo," Gibbs advised.

Three days earlier in Director Shepard's office 

"_Jen, you can't be serious?" Gibbs asked in a child like way._

"_Jethro, you don't have a choice. NCIS has been getting some bad press lately, thanks a lot to some special agent who swore at the press, so we need to do this for public relations. Are we clear?" The female director asked._

"As mud," Jethro muttered, very annoyed. Jethro had been here for years, he had his own team and yet the director saw it fit for him and his team to perform Romeo and Juliet to a bunch of kids (or as Jen called them teenagers).

Back to the present

After the team had left, Tony and Ziva worked more on Tony's lines. Ziva being Ziva had memorised her own lines the first time she had read them. After hours of practicing, they finally made it through on practice without Tony screwing it all up.

"Thus with a kiss I die," Tony recited as he kissed Ziva's cheek gently. Ziva who was lying on the ground felt Tony lay down next to her, imitating his own characters death.

Ziva sighed as the pair off them sat up, "that's okay I guess."

"Excellent, lets go home," Tony suggested.

Ziva placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down, so he was lying on his back next to her, "there is a 'but'" Ziva continued.

"These kids can learn the lines themselves, they're coming to watch and learn as if it was real. You've got to show some emotion Tony, or this just won't work," Ziva argued her point.

"Okay emotion, I got it," Tony assured her as he pretended to die with eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Ziva slapped his face, "this is serious, so you need to stag up your ideas. This play is based on love, debatably one of the most powerful emotions in existence, they died for the love they felt for each other. There love ended the war between their two families. Not taking this play seriously, is not taking suicide or love seriously."

While listening to Ziva rant and rave he realised something, he liked Ziva a lot. If you ignore the fact that he was scared shitless of her, they would be the perfect couple.

"Say something," Ziva instructed.

"It's buck, not stag. Buck up your ideas not stag," Tony tried to laugh. Tony wanted to lighten the mood, Ziva seemed a bit upset.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot?" Ziva asked. Ziva knew she had feelings for Tony but she he was to immature to have any real feelings for her, excluding sexual feelings.

"I'm not an idiot," Tony defended himself, still pinned to the ground by Ziva.

Tony raised his head slightly and Ziva kissed him gently, before realising what she was doing.

"Forget it," Ziva said as she got up and left, leaving Tony on the ground very confused, _what was that all about?_

The had to be at the school fairly early the next morning, as Gibbs knew what Tony was like he had arranged McGee to pick him up, that way he couldn't be late.

Tony climbed into McGee's car, he seemed miserable.

"What's up with you?" McGee asked.

Tony glared at him and muttered, "stupid Ziva."

"So I take it practice didn't go so well," McGee commented.

"It went fine practice went fine," Tony said, again muttering.

"If that's what you say," McGee smiled.

They all made it to the high school on time, luckily because Gibbs had planned for whoever was late to do some pretty nasty things.

They performed the play without looking at each other, which is pretty hard to do when you are Romeo and Juliet. All the kisses were peck on the cheek; it was almost over only the act to be finished.

"Thus with a kiss I die," Tony stated as he kissed Ziva totally unscripted on the lips. Not only did he kiss Ziva, she kissed him back. McGee was blushing for some reason, Gibbs was like a father watching his daughter go on a first date, Ducky was smiling as if he knew something they didn't and Abby, well she was just her usual self.

Ziva could tell Tony wasn't being stupid or playing a prank on her, he would never risk it. They could both hear some older students wolf whistling and some immature young ones, 'eww.'

Tony suddenly remembered he was supposed to be dead pretended to collapse and landed on Ziva, the other characters successfully finished the play.

Tony and Ziva were both dreading seeing Gibbs, they themselves didn't know what was going on. The pair was laughing with Ducky, McGee and Abby about the play.

Gibbs approached and the noisy bunch was silenced. Everybody gave Gibbs his or her full attention, but what he said was totally unexpected.

"Can you keep it out of the office?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and swiftly responded, "yes."

"Very well then, but if I catch you guys in a closet or elevator one day, your arses are mine," Gibbs threatened, having to maintain his authority.

The conversation started up again and when Gibbs had turned around Tony and Ziva had gone and personally he didn't want to know where they were or what they were doing.

The End

---

Short and Sweet?

Hope you enjoyed it, it was fun to write!

NO MORE SCHOOL!!


End file.
